Believe on a new dawn
by Al. Smith. Cullen
Summary: Fue así como el doctor Carlisle Cullen, con su gran corazón congelado acogió a aquellas personas que la vida le había dado una segunda oportunidad, como INMORTAL. Desde CXE a BXE y...
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola. Primero de todo._**

**_Hoy me desperté con una idea en la cabeza, rondandome todo el día._**

**_Hasta que decidí escribirla. Durante cerca de todas las clases, escribí la idea principial y algo más,_**

**_así que me gustaría que me contarais si os gusta, y un detalle más que os pondré al final,_**

**_después de leerla._**

**_Me gustaría saber vuestra opinión. :)_**

**_Atentamente,_**

**_Al._**

* * *

**Believe on a new dawn.**

**Prólogo.**

Carlisle se disponía a encontrar a su próxima víctima de la inmortalidad, cuando se encontró a una bella dama.

Carlisle era un vampiro de los años antiguos que fue convertido contra su voluntad. A raíz de eso, fue el vampiro que más protegía a la raza humana. Por no decir, _el único_.

Se encargaba de proteger a aquellos que habían sufrido al igual que él, y los acogía como a su familia. Aunque no faltaba el detalle de que ellos eran humanos.

Se negó rotundamente desde el principio a condenarlos a la tortura que él sufrió –y/o sufría- a no ser que, como ocurrió con su esposa, lo necesitara. A los diecisiete, dieciocho o diecinueve años, tras explicarles su secreto más guardado, ellos decidirían que hacer con su vida.

Pensó que a esa edad ellos sabrían que hacer y él se negó ha hablar de "la transformación" hasta esa edad.

Pronto descubrió su gran afición por cuidar a esas personas y más, y se licenció en la escuela nocturna de medicina y consiguió su puesto de doctor, en un hospital mal pagado.

**Y así fue como el gran doctor se convirtió en el padre inmortal de seis hijos, un nieto, y un gran amigo y el mejor amigo de una de sus hijas y el novio de su pequeña nieta.**

* * *

_Bueno, chicos/as, los que quería deciros, ahora que sabeis de que va mas o menos, es que si debo escribirla en tercera persona (como si alguiene stubiera presente, viendo la historia) y cuando sea necesario hacerlo en primera persona (diferentes POV), o directamente hacerlo en muchos POV, depende en dónde esté la historia, y quien sea el protagonista._

_1. Mis amigas me aconsejaron la primera opicón que seria la más fácil de leer, entender (y escribir), y sería menos díficil de entender._

_2. Antes de todo, me teneis que decir, si debo seguirla, claro está.XD_

_Bueno, espero que os guste :)_

_Besos,_

_**Al.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**__**

Bueno, espero que os guste :)

**_Intentaré subir pronto._**

**_Al._**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

En una de esas noches en que él estaba caminando de regreso a su "casa", después de una gran oscuridad sucedida en el hospital, escuchó, gracias a gran oído, a una bella dama llorar desconsolada. En él de despertó algo que creía desaparecido desde los años 1600, pero se recordó mentalmente que era él.

La dama caminó moribunda y jadeando en busca de aire, mientras se dirigía calles abajo.

Carlisle se encaminó, escondiéndose entre las tinieblas del _casi amanecer_.

Seguí a aquella preciosa mujer, con las manos ensangrentadas, y no pude reprimir un jadeo, cuando averigüé lo que se disponía ha hacer.

Ella se giró, al ver quien había emitido tal ruido.

— Tranquila— susurré, levantando mis palmas— no le voy ha hacer daño, hermosa dama.

— Por favor, no me llame hermosa, he perdido la hermosura con mi hijo.

— ¿Puedo preguntarle su nombre? — pedí, dando un paso.

— No avance más, joven caballero.

Retrocedí.

— Por favor, no lo haga.

— Ha sido todo un placer conocerlo— me dijo aquella preciosa dama— señor…

— Llámame Carlisle.

— Carlisle— dijo ella. — Yo soy Esme.

Y se abalanzó hacía el precipicio.

No pude evitar echar a correr, mas parecía volar, los pocos metros que nos separaban, y la alcancé con mi mano.

— ¿porqué? — me preguntó Esme, llorando. — ¿porqué, si no merezco vivir?

— No diga eso.

No sé como sucedió, pero su mano resbaló de la mía, quizás por la sangre, y cayó al vacío. No podía soportar que aquella mujer muriera, por algo que… que no merecía. _Debía vivir._

Caí tras ella, y logré estar a su altura. La atraje a mi pecho, y con mi cuerpo la protegí de los golpes que nos propino la madre Tierra.

Yo, por supuesto, no sufrí rasguño alguno, en cambio, mi bella cortesana estaba demasiado magullada y herida, al igual que todo lo que pasó por mi camino en la caída.

— Señor… Carlisle…

— No, no diga nada…— le pedí a aquella que ya me había robado el corazón, y que probablemente me lo rompería con su muerte casi segura.

— Mi… bebe ha… muerto… usted me curó la pierna…

En efecto, aquella bella mujer, era aquella niña de dieciséis años que vino un día al hospital, para que le ayudase con su pierna rota.

— Tranquila…

Mi bella Esme fue cerrando sus ojos, y no pude albergar razón para no salvarla. Colocó su mano en mi mejilla, y susurró dos únicas palabras.

— Mi ángel…

Después la oscuridad se apoderó de ella. La verdad, no sabía que hacer. Debería…

— Descansa en paz, querida hermana…— escuché un murmullo desde arriba el acantilado. Después gente corriendo. — Sufriste demasiado para la gran persona que fuiste. Que los ángeles te lleven consigo, y te llenen de vida, pues te la arrebataron.

Más tarde, yo ya me encontraba literalmente volando, hasta mi obscura casa, con mi hermosa Esme en los brazos.

Aquella mujer, que sospeché que fue su hermana, cuando le deseó una mejor vida con los _ángeles, _nombre que me puso mi querida Esme, me dio la fuerza suficiente para convertirla.

No estaba preparado para eso, eso estaba casi seguro. Era como si su sangre cantase para mí. La acomodé en una cama, que por suerte, ya se encontraba en el piso que alquilé, y escuché sus últimos latidos.

— Descansa, mi bello _ángel_, pues tú me has hecho vivir. Ojala, que la vida inmortal te repare felicidad, pues te la arrebataron, y ante ese pecado, yo no me quiero involucrar.

Me acerqué a su cuello, oyendo como su corazón iba ralentizándose, y su respiración era igual, a la de un asmático ante un ataque, y clavé mis dientes, intentando no absorber ni una gota de sangre. Caso error, pues la sangre recorrió mi garganta, antes de que la habitación se llenara de su olor, y mi ponzoña ya corriera por su cuerpo.

Me alejé de la habitación, e intenté pensar con cordura. Tantos años curando las heridas de personas ajenas, y una bella dama, _mi ángel_, me había hecho ser lo que un día prometí lo que nunca volvería a ser.

Cuando escuché sus gritos ahogados, por la sangre de sus hemorragias internas, todo pavor por querer beber su sangre huyó de mi cuerpo, y en un segundo me encontraba en su cuarto.

Chillaba sin control, e intentaba cogerse la cabeza. Repetía una y otra vez que apagasen el fuego, que se estaba quemando. Yo le contestaba que pronto se terminaría. Me juré que nunca lo volvería ha hacer, mas esas personas no merecían ese sufrimiento.

Carlisle permaneció a su lado, curando las heridas superficiales de su cuerpo, y su ponzoña las internas, dejándole la piel tensa, fría, e impenetrable.

Se preocupó por ella tanto como pudo, y admiraba aquella mujer de dieciséis años, que le hizo volver a nacer, y que ahora le estaba "salvando" la vida, ya que no se merecía morir.

* * *

_No sé si continuar alguna vez en primera persona, y luego en tercera, desde que Esme despierta, o si seguir la con historia de.. "Se casó luego se encontró con Rosalie..." y desde ahí empezar de nuevo con primera persona._

_Seria como, cuando algo importante pasa, se vuelve detallada y lenta la historia, y se convierte en primera persona._

_O seguir ne primera persona, hasta que encuentre a los demás Cullen etc..._

_¿Qué creeis?_

_Bueno, espero vuestros comentarios, que me ayuden a subirlo :)_

_**Al.**_


End file.
